An electrical connector comprising a housing including electrical contacts may mate with a header including electrical contacts. The electrical contacts of the housing and the header may be of various sizes and arranged according to a predetermined pairing between the contacts of the housing and the contacts of the header to establish electrical communication between the pairs of contacts. Because of the predetermined pairing of the contacts, the housing and the header must often be arranged in a particular orientation so that they may be connected. When the housing and the header are mated they are often not oriented correctly such that the correct housing contacts and the correct header contacts connect. If an attempt is made to mate the housing and header in an incorrect orientation, the contacts may be bent or damaged. The functionality of the electrical connector is thereby impaired.
It is also helpful if the contacts of the housing and header meet in a substantially vertical alignment. Known electrical connectors fail to sufficiently prevent housing and header contacts from meeting at an angle. When the header and housing contacts meet at an angle, the contacts may be bent or damaged. The functionality of the electrical connector is thereby impaired.